Heart Catcher
by flawsmadebeautiful
Summary: How could fate be so wrong to kill Lily's lover? And why can she feel his heartbeat beat with her own, when he's supposed to be dead?
1. Eli Savior

****Heartcatcher:****

**Chapter One: Eli Savior**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Titanic. But I do own the original story, Within the Heart of the Ocean. **

**Okay if you're reading this you have to read Within the Heart of the Ocean first, otherwise it won't make as much sense. **

**His name is pronounced like the movie Book of Eli or something like that. Anyway it is short for Elijah, so you say the "Eli" part in Elijah.**

**Beta read by CloSalvatore.**

* * *

><p>I hadn't spoken more than two words in an entire week. I continued to stare down at the milk jug in my hand as though it didn't exist.<p>

In my eyes it didn't.

" Lily?" I jumped so badly that I almost dropped the milk. Petunia took it from me, setting it on the ground before more harm could come to it.

" Yes?" I asked tonelessly.

She sighed. " Look. You have barely said anything all week. You look like you haven't slept in a month, despite that you showered this morning. You need too-"

" Don't." It was a simple request. I narrowed my eyes at her, just daring her to try to finish her sentence.

" Lily. I know you don't want to, but this is unhealthy You have to," she took my hand and pulled off the silver band.

I opened my mouth to protest, but she cut me off.

" Have you read it?"

I paused, and then slowly shook my head.

" It says ' For love in eternity'" she read.

I didn't say anything, only looked at her. She held the ring out and I took it, scowling slightly.

" Try Lily. You can't kill yourself over him. You just can't. He would want you to love someone else. It's time to move on," she said.

I rose, and silently retreated, glancing back once to see her looking out the window, a distant look in her own eyes.

I walked into my room and stopped, and then backtracked, standing in front of a small mirror.

I slowly let my eyes meet the green ones in the mirror.

She was pretty, standing tall and strong. As I realized this however, all the fight left me in an instant, so I was left as though I was broken. And I was, torn apart by love that I didn't even believe in until now. The girl wore a graying dress, and yet, despite the exhausted, hurt look, she was pretty on the outside. But I knew that inside she was crying, tearing her heart apart because...she had been so foolish to fall in love with a boy who never could stay.

I sighed and continued to walk. I sat down on my bed, and then lay down, breaking down into sobs again.

_I was in a light green dress, with a pink ribbon, walking down a white aisle. For a moment I was confused, and then looking ahead of me, I understood._

_I could see the train of a pure white wedding dress. I could feel pins stabbing me in the head where I had my head tied into a high bun._

_Slowly I walked down, heart pounding, and my unease grew as I reached the end. I slowed down, and paused for a moment, taking in the men._

_There were two standing on the side of the groom, who was turned completely away from me._

_But I could recognize them by their hair. One had brown hair, with an amber tint to it, and the other had long, black hair that fell in his face._

_Something stirred unease in the back of my mind, and somewhere a voice warned me. Telling me to run, run as far away as I could, as fast as I could._

_The groom slowly turned, and my heart froze when gentle hazel eyes met mine._

_I stepped back unnoticeably, eyes wide with shock. I couldn't say anything. Hazel eyes swept over mine, the same innocent look he had always worn._

_I then slowly turned to the bride._

_She pulled her veil back, to reveal a monster._

_She was a woman, not older than myself. She had emerald green eyes rimmed with black makeup and green eyeshadow. She smiled, her lips were painted a ruby red, and her pale white skin seemed to glow. When she looked at him, there was no devotion in her eyes, her eyes looked like green glass. She had auburn hair, cascading down her back._

_Only then did I realize I knew her._

_The best man raised his head, and walked forward wordlessly, and kissed the bride's hand. Sirius I realized with a pang._

_I then whirled in panic. This girl. She was stealing my love. And no one even noticed. Then I turned, my eyes met hers in a dangerous glare._

_She smiled, almost delicately. She looked so fragile, like she was a doll._

_Then it clicked._

_She was me._

_This was the girl in my picture. The picture that now lay on the bottom of the Atlantic. She was pretty, but it was just her act._

_She was like he had painted me. A porcelain doll._

_As soon as it clicked, I was falling. And I landed in the pitch dark, and all around were icy black waters. I swam, head above the water and struggling to tread water. I could see a lifeboat, gleaming its light, looking for survivors. I tried to cry out, but when I did, the water rose, swamping over my mouth. I swallowed. It was salty, and bitter, tasting of blood. I tried to call out again, but suddenly my lungs seemed to contract, and I couldn't breathe. I struggled, trying to breathe in. I coughed, trying to manage a breath. Instead, I choked on a mouthful of water, and now I struggled harder._

_" Lily!" I turned my head sharply at the sound of James's voice. Then I went under, struggling for the surface. I resurfaced, shivering and teeth chattering._

_" Lily!" This time I turned my head so fast I hit it into something hard, and it hurt._

My eyes flew open in panic.

Petunia was watching me from a few feet away.

My heart was hammering, and I was gasping for breath.

" Lily?" she asked. " You okay?"

" Fine," I barely managed.

She tilted her head.

I sighed, ignoring her concern.

" Are you sure you're alright?" she asked.

" Yes," I said, not saying more to explain.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw her cross her arms defiantly.

" That is every day this week, and last week it was two. I thought it was just shock, but now I think it is something more serious," she said. " Now what do you keep dreaming of?"

I stared straight ahead, acting as though I had no idea she was talking. " Tell me Lily!"

Only then did I turn my head. " It doesn't matter." It was a simple answer for a complicated question.

She barely restrained from rolling her eyes. " Tell me! It might help you."

But now I really wasn't listening. Instead I was feeling my pulse. Every time my heart beat, it felt as though I could have felt another heart beat in perfect rhythm with mine. So really it was only luck that I could feel it.

" Lily? Lils! Answer me!" she said impatiently.

I snapped out of my daze. " Sorry, what?"

" I asked what your dreams are about!"

I fell silent again, feeling my pulse which had returned to normal.

" Nothing."

She rolled her eyes. " I know what will make you talk."

* * *

><p>I had my head on my arms, sitting with my knees pulled up to my chest, on my bed and staring straight ahead but not seeing the walls. I was seeing the love, devotion and questions in those hazel eyes and hearing the scratch of the lead and following the steady hand of the brush.<p>

" Lily?" I blinked, but didn't answer at once. Instead I slowly turned my head in answer.

I looked toward the door.

" He's sweet, give him a chance," Petunia opened the door, and in trotted a puppy. He was small, with black fur, and bright inquisitive eyes. He blinked, bright green eyes staring up at me. I tore my eyes away from the puppy's and stared at Petunia in shock.

" Do you like him? He's half wolf. The owner was giving them away, said that they couldn't keep them. His name is Tumble, but you can rename him," she offered.

I slowly picked him up. I gave him a long look, thinking hard.

" Eli," I said finally. The puppy looked up in interest. " Eli." The pup pricked his ears and tilted his head.

" Thank you," I whispered. " Thank you Eli...you give me new hope."

For a long time I just watched the puppy, as he rolled around in my bed, snapping at a bug and then I picked him up.

" Lets get you something to eat." I looked around for a rope.

I quickly found a leather collar and a good length of rope.

I heated up some chicken soup, and because Eli wouldn't stop giving me his cute eyes, I gave him a bowl as well.

Petunia walked in a gaped at the sight of me allowing Eli to eat out of my bowl as I read a book. I looked up.

" Hi Tuney. Eli kinda jumped up," I said apologetically.

" No it's just that...well.." she trailed off.

I understood. I hadn't spoken this much, or been as happy for weeks. Ages really.

My Eli. Eli Savior.

* * *

><p>And I know I didn't offer for the original, but do any of you want me to write down who's POV it is in, or is it okay without it? Because last story I didn't think anyone got lost..but I'm just offering.<p> 


	2. Getting Through the Worst

****Heartcatcher:****

**Chapter Two: Getting Through the Worst**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Titanic. But I do own the original story, Within the Heart of the Ocean. **

**Okay if you're reading this you have to read Within the Heart of the Ocean first, otherwise it won't make as much sense.**

**Beta read by CloSalvatore.**

**Song: A Little Bit Stronger**

**Um...someone gave me a review saying that they were glad that James and Lily survived. Er...I never said if they did. And I don't have the prequel up...so I really don't know what you are talking about. Oh and that was to the reviewer who was called 'ME'...**

* * *

><p>One year.<p>

Three hundred and sixty five days.

It was approaching fast, and with every night, more horrors returned.

More fear gripped.

Every night I went to sleep, terrified of another dream. And sure enough, another returned.

There was the wedding one, and then there was another one. This one was a dream of the Titanic sinking, and she was trapped, screaming for James. And when he arrived, all he did was give me a long look, and then he would turn away, a darkness in his eyes.

That one terrified me.

I was always scared that a boy would like me, and then when I finally fell for him, he would leave.

But to leave me to my death was even worse. And that look in his eyes scared me. Instead of their gentle hazel, they were a cold icy black.

And each time I awoke, I felt that odd beat again.

I woke up and blinked.

Then I turned to wind up the radio.

I tuned it into my favorite station.

I got up, and hummed along to the tune.

_"Woke up late today and I still feel the sting of the pain  
>But I brushed my teeth anyway<br>I got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face  
><em>_I got a little bit stronger"_

I felt a slight stab of pain. But it was dulling with each passing day. Each day the nightmares faded a little more. The pain lessened.  
>But I got up and opened my closet anyway. I was careful to ignore my green dress in the corner.<br>But finally I let my eyes drift to it, and take in the green floaty material, and the pink ribbon.  
>I sighed, but instead of stopping at it, I pulled out a blue dress instead.<p>

_"Riding in the car to work and I'm trying to ignore the hurt_  
><em>So I turned on the radio, stupid song made me think of you<em>  
><em>I listened to it for minute but I changed it<em>  
><em>I'm getting a little bit stronger, just a little bit stronger"<em>

I sighed. The music was feeling like I was. Hopeless. Why am I still fighting then?  
>Why not just let go...just give in?<br>Why not quit like you want to?  
>" Because of James, and I love him."<p>

_And I'm done hoping that we could work it out_  
><em>I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels<em>  
><em>Letting you drag my heart around<em>  
><em>And, oh, I'm done thinking that you could ever change<em>

_"I know my heart will never be the same_  
><em>But I'm telling myself I'll be okay<em>  
><em>Even on my weakest days<em>  
><em>I get a little bit stronger<em>

_Doesn't happen overnight but you turn around_  
><em>And a month's gone by and you realize you haven't cried<em>  
><em>I'm not giving you a hour or a second or another minute longer<em>  
><em>I'm busy getting stronger"<em>

I felt my heartbeat. It was normal. I ignored the pain, and didn't look at the door, where in my depression I had carved his name into the wood with a knife.  
>Even through my efforts, I had cut my hand open, and the blood had flowed freely, and yet still I had carved deeper into the wood. I had felt the pain no doubt. But I felt as though I had deserved it for getting in the lifeboat.<br>For leaving him.  
>For living. For surviving.<p>

_"And I'm done hoping that we can work it out_  
><em>I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels<em>  
><em>Letting you drag my heart around<em>  
><em>And, oh, I'm done thinking, that you could ever change"<em>

_I know my heart will never be the same_  
><em>But I'm telling myself I'll be okay<em>  
><em>Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger<em>  
><em>I get a little bit stronger<em>

It wasn't easy. But I was learning how to act single. How to act like I wasn't affected by his death. I was learning just how hard it was to act like it was easy to be single.  
>But I was getting stronger. Now whenever I heard his name brought up in a casual conversation, I didn't blank out.<br>With him it was so easy. It was free, and natural.  
>But now I had to work for the men's affection. I had to change, had to change so much that sometimes I stopped and questioned, was this really who I was?<br>And the sad thing was that, most of the times it was a no.  
>Even worse, I didn't even know who this actor was anymore. I only knew that I was trying to act like this man was James, and the thing was he just WASN'T! And I wasn't willing to change for him. Because this girl who was flirting with him...I didn't even know her.<br>This was me breaking down and trying to move on.

_Getting along without you, baby_  
><em>I'm better off without you, baby<em>  
><em>How does it feel without me, baby?<em>  
><em>I'm getting stronger without you, baby<em>

I'm learning to move on. How to be stronger than you. I'm learning to be free, and to be me.  
>If those boys don't like who I really am, then they aren't worth it.<br>But what hurts more than anything is not knowing what we could have been. How much we could have become.  
>And it hurts because all our chances were ripped away because the Titanic sank.<p>

_And I'm done hoping we could work it out_  
><em>I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels<em>  
><em>Letting you drag my heart around<em>  
><em>And, oh, I'm done thinking that you could ever change<em>

I'm done thinking that maybe you're out there somewhere. That maybe you'll return to me.  
>I'm taking my heart back and moving on.<p>

_I know my heart will never be the same_  
><em>But I'm telling myself I'll be okay<em>  
><em>Even on my weakest days<em>  
><em>I get a little bit stronger<em>

My sister says that I'm getting stronger. That I'm learning to push back the pain and the memories and that I'm moving on.

_I get a little bit stronger_  
><em>Just a little bit stronger<em>  
><em>A little bit, a little bit, a little bit stronger<em>  
><em>I get a little bit stronger<em>

I'm moving on. I'm letting go. I'm holding onto tomorrow.


	3. Invitation of Love

****Heartcatcher:****

**Chapter Three: Invitation of Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Titanic. But I do own the original story, Within the Heart of the Ocean. **

**Okay if you're reading this you have to read Within the Heart of the Ocean first, otherwise it won't make as much sense.**

**Beta read by CloSalvatore.**

**Okay I'm starting to get concerned. Whoever this "ME" person is, they keep saying things that don't make sense. I said yes to a reunion...but James is dead. So I don't know what you are talking about ME...but okay...**

**But old friends I didn't mean James. To Lily he's not a friend, he's a hmm...umm...what's the word...boyfriend? Fiancee...one of the two.**

**OH and just to say it, my prequel is out out out! SO go look at it if you feel like it. **

* * *

><p><em>I understand that you're hurting. Petunia told me about how you're broken. <em>

_I offer what is left of my feelings to your heart, I am sorry._

_Let me tell you, I can learn to love you. _

_Only if you open your heart to me. _

_Give me a chance. _

_I know, _

_I don't deserve it. _

_But please,_

_ give me a second chance._

I looked down at the letter.

What was wrong with him? How did he find me?

I turned to look up at Petunia who was watching me, biting her lip.

" Who is it from?" she asked tentatively.

I narrowed my eyes at her. " Severus."

She beamed. " Really? I was talking to him just the other day and he said-"

" I don't care what DEAR Severus said! You used to hate him. You were jealous. You knew he was richer than the man in your life. But now you're happy. You think he can heal this family."

She swallowed slowly. " No. I don't think he can help completely. I just thought that he might be able to help you heal."

" I don't need your help to heal. I was doing fine until you tried to help! I don't need someone to try to replace James!" I glared at her, eyes sparked with tears. That was the first time I had said his name since he died.

" I don't want to try to replace James!"

" Fine. Then why would you seek out Severus and try to get him with me again? I don't want him. I don't need him. If you aren't trying to replace James, what are you doing?" I asked, fury burning deep inside me.

" I'm trying to help you heal. I thought that Severus might be able to help. He was your best friend once."

" So you're trying to replace James," I stated crossing my arms.

" No," she replied firmly. " Severus and I both know that what you had with James was special. It was love, friendship, call it what you want, but it was different. But no matter what Lily, you have to face it. We are women. One day I'll be married and gone, and then how will you support yourself? You have to marry. James is gone. You have to marry sometime...no matter what. And we're women, life isn't fair. Men don't understand the pain of losing someone you love. They don't know the pain of heartbreak because so little of them open their hearts. But Severus will look beyond your broken heart and respect that. But you still have to marry someone. You might as well get engaged to him"

" I threw my ring back at him. Why would he want to marry me again?"

" Maybe he does love you Lily."

I rolled my eyes. " Right." Then quietly, " And birds can burst into flames."

She sighed.

" How did you find Severus anyway?"

She went pink. " He called. Er...I mean he came by. You were asleep. He saw my name on the list and looked for me. He said you weren't on the list. Lily Potter."

I smiled. " That was my idea. Besides, it wasn't like anyone needed to know poor little Lily Evans was still around. I hated Lily Evans. Potter is much better. James said so."

" I didn't even know you changed your name until then Miss Potter," she teased.

I rolled my eyes. " I didn't legally. I just used the first name that I thought fit. And besides, I feel like I'm closer to James when I use his last name. If I can't marry him because he's a guardian angel, then I want to have his last name at least."

" You actually think he's your guardian angel? There's no such thing Lily. That's absolute codswallop. There's no such thing as angels. And why would he be a guardian angel anyway?"

" He would do anything for me. He loves me. Even in death. He would keep me safe."

" Severus loves you too Lily."

I glared at her. " Not in the same way."

" He is willing to love you. And despite James leaving, he is willing to marry you. Mother would want you to marry someone who she can trust to keep you safe and love you."

I sighed. " Yes, but mother isn't here now is she? No. She isn't! And just because you're older, does not mean you get to tell me what to do. If I don't marry Severus, how about you marry him?"

" I would never marry him. He doesn't love me, I barely know him."

I laughed coldly. " That's my point. I love him as a friend, not like a lover."

" You said that before."

" That's probably my point then. What did you think I meant?"

She gave me a long look. I however scratched Eli behind the ears.

" Do what you want. But with James gone, I think Severus might be good for you. At least talk to him."

I sighed in irritation. Because she was right. I should talk to Severus, at least see what else he wanted.

* * *

><p>" I didn't think you were coming."<p>

" Well I did. So talk," I replied simply, not looking at him.

" Lily can't you at least-"

" No." I cut him off coldly.

" Right. Look. I'm sorry. I didnt' know. I didn't know the ship would sink," Severus said.

" And so it was just a lucky accident that James died as well?" I asked sharply.

He gave me a startled look.

" I didn't know James didn't make it."

" Oh sure. So you just turned up and asked me to marry you? When you know full well that I love him? What did you think? That he just got off the ship and dumped me?" I asked, standing up, nearly crashing my plate to the ground.

" No. I thought that he had lived...and moved on."

" You really are thick," I said shortly.

He nodded. " Lily, please. Don't tear up our friendship over this."

" This? All you ever say is Lily this, Lily that. You act like you care! But you never knew him! You never bothered to meet the guy I liked! Instead you looked like you would gladly shove him off the ship! Is it because he was rich? Or was it because he was handsome and was sweet to me?"

Severus glared darkly. For a moment, my own gaze faltered. " It was because he loved you like I never could."

My anger vanished, replaced with confusion. " What?"

" Oh honestly Lily! I love you! I was jealous because he loved you, and he had your heart. The one thing that I wanted!"

" You broke your promise the minute you kissed his fiancee!"

" She didn't even live! Okay? So James and Madeline died! Maybe that's how it was meant to be. Maybe it was fate's way of stepping in and rejoining us, giving me a second chance."

" Do you think you deserve one?"

" Honestly? No. But if you give me a chance I'll try."

" I don't know if I can give you a chance. I've been trying to heal for a year. But I feel like he's still here. I don't know if it is denial, or hurt. But I've been having nightmares for the past eleven and a half months. Every night. Even Eli can't heal those. Petunia doesn't hear me anymore, but I still have them. I'll give you a chance when they go away. When I see James's gravestone."

" Good. You won't have to wait long then," Severus said, his voice silky and cold.

I knew he was just jealous, but it still caused a pang of fear and pain inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Who thought Severus was dead?<strong>

**And who thinks Remus and Sirius are?**

**And just a little warning, I think I'm getting writer's block, but it's mainly okay because I have a beta. Just other chapters might seem...off.**

**And everyone knows that I have my prequel out right? Right? Okay if you don't go check it out. **

**It's called Out of Duty. **

**See ya!**


	4. Survivors of Titanic

****Heartcatcher:****

**Chapter Four: Survivors of Titanic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Titanic. But I do own the original story, Within the Heart of the Ocean. **

**Okay if you're reading this you have to read Within the Heart of the Ocean first, otherwise it won't make as much sense.**

**Beta read by CloSalvatore.**

**Sorry it took so long. Fanfiction kept coming up with this weird info for my documents so I couldn't update when I wanted to. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Survivors of Titanic<strong>

" Come on Lily. It can't be that bad."

I glared at her.

" Okay maybe it is, but you can at least make the best of it."

" We're going to a reunion of all the people who made it out of Titanic. With Severus," I replied sulkily.

" Well maybe Severus is right. You need to see his name, and then maybe you can let go," Petunia said, straightening out her hair.

I rolled my eyes. " Yeah right. And I can fly."

" You promised Severus that you would."

" I said his grave, not his name written down. If you can bring me his dead body, and I can look into his eyes and see that it really is him, then I'll believe you. But since you can't, I won't ever let go."

" Lily-"

" Don't Lily me. I don't need your help. I can stand on my own two feet without your help."

I got up, and put on Eli's leash, marching away.

Petunia sighed and followed me.

She was wearing a white-light blue dress, and it was elegant, but it bothered me. I wasn't wearing anything fancy, just the dress that James had always loved.

I could tell Petunia disapproved, but she didn't say anything out loud. The new guy she was with was Vernon. He was rich, and well to be blunt fat.

I personally hated him, and glared at him silently when Petunia wasn't looking.

She stepped into Vernon's carriage. I scowled silently as Severus's pulled up.

His driver opened the door. I let Eli go first, putting him purposefully between us. Despite Eli, it didn't stop Severus from trying.

When he leaned over to kiss me, I turned my head away, glaring at him.

He kissed my cheek anyway, and I narrowed my eyes dangerously at him.

When we arrived, I walked past him, ignoring his offer to help.

I saw many of the people I had seen before. Annett, now eight, and Laurie, now seventeen, both of them were laying the golden cross on their father's plaque, which he shared with probably a hundred others.

Other women were crying, some with their sons, and others with a new husband or fiancee.

Everyone was with someone it seemed. I was all alone.

I approached where I saw my own name. I traced the golden letters, and then stepped back. My name, down as dead.

When truly, I was alive.

I noticed two men, standing side by side, speaking.

With a start, I realized I had seen them so many times in my dreams. Both of them, every time, letting James marry my image.

" Sirius!"

The man with black hair whipped around, and the dirty blonde turned just as fast.

Both pairs of eyes widened.

" Lily!"

" Remus!" I ran forward and hugged him. " It's so good to see you!"

" We thought you were gone! We were frantic, and then they got a job in the military," Remus said, gesturing to Sirius.

" Really? I thought you guys wouldn't have made it!"

" Madeline didn't make it either," Sirius said, shrugging.

I laughed. " You didn't really care about her. This is Eli," I said as Eli jumped up at Remus, tail wagging.

" Sorry about him. He is usually really good with people. I'm here with Severus," I said with an eye roll.

" As friends or what?" Sirius asked.

" Well, he's asked me to marry him again. I said no," I replied.

" Again? You mean he's done it before?" Remus asked.

" I'm not giving him a third chance. I don't love him."

" Well we're going to go find Prongs," Sirius said.

I blinked in confusion. " Who is that?"

Remus and Sirius stared.

" You mean you don't know?"

" Know what?" I asked.

" Prongs is-"

Remus was cut off when Severus came up.

I glared, but allowed him to walk me away. " Sorry Remus. I'll catch you later," I said, writing down my address.

He gave a half hearted smile and watched me leave. Later, he mouthed.

I nodded, and let Severus practically drag me away.

" Where are you taking me?" I asked, not protesting, but not going without slight resistance.

" I'm showing you what you wanted to see. His grave."

I bit my lip, and tried to pull away.

" No. You have to get over him Lily. This is the only way you'll let him go."

I sighed, and rolled my eyes.

He stood in front of the plaques, and looked down them.

He passed Peterson, and then Punter. He looked confused.

" He's not on here."

I gasped. " He has to be. Check again!"

Severus did, and shook his head.

" You mean he isn't written down? Not even as dead?" I asked.

" Like he never existed."

I looked up and down the plaques, but none had his name.

Did he really ever exist? A voice in the back of my mine wondered. Did you just imagine him?

" What if he isn't dead?" I asked Severus.

He looked up, his black eyes met mine. I saw a flicker of fear within them.

" Tell me now. Tell me that he's dead," I whispered.

Severus opened his mouth, but didn't speak.

" I'm tired of your games Severus. If you don't tell me right now, I'll find him on my own. Dead or alive, I don't care. I want the truth though, and I want it right now."


	5. Love Beats True

****Heartcatcher:****

**Chapter Five Love Beats True**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Titanic. But I do own the original story, Within the Heart of the Ocean. **

**Okay if you're reading this you have to read Within the Heart of the Ocean first, otherwise it won't make as much sense.**

**Beta read by CloSalvatore.**

* * *

><p>" Lily. Listen to me. I love you. I would never lie to you," Severus said.<p>

" Like heck you wouldn't! Where were you when the Titanic went down? Why was James always the one there for me? Why not you? You always say you love me, but you don't! You don't know what love is! You think I'm just going to fall for all your tricks and games. You never loved me like James did! he meant it! I don't want you! I want him! If you really love me, give him back to me! He belongs with me! I love him!"

Severus didn't meet my eyes this time.

I ignored the tears running down my cheeks. " I love him! You hate him! You hate him because I love him! I don't love you like I love him, and you can't stand that. It's pathetic and pointless. I love him."

Severus now refused to look at me. Instead he turned away. " He's dead."

I closed my eyes. " You're lying."

" Oh, and how would you know? You're just a girl Lily. No one will believe you." His eyes glinted dangerously.

" I know because I can feel his heart beating. You never felt it did you. You were never there," I put his fingers to my pulse.

" Don't you feel it? That's his heart. I can feel it beating as strong at mine. I know he's alive. And I won't stop until I find him," I whispered, tearing my hand from his and turning to run.

He caught my hand. " Lily!"

" Don't try to stop me Severus." I glared at him.

" I won't. I know where he is. I'll let you find him."

" You knew, why should I trust you?"

" Because I organized for him not to be here. I did it on purpose. I admit I shouldn't have. I knew that you loved him, but I denied it. I thought I could make you love me. I was wrong, I admit it. But I can tell you where he is."

I gave him a long look. " Fine. Tell me everything."

Severus sighed. " I was on that boat, the same one as him. We were rowing together. But when he got off, I followed him. I talked to him. When he couldn't find your name he was heartbroken, it was really sad. I almost told him then that I knew you were alive. I had seen you, but I never told him. Instead, I convinced him to join the military. And he did. Then when I found out where you were through your sister, I came after you. I thought you would love me. But you didn't. You still loved him. I knew the reunion was coming up, so I made sure that James would be away for military. I don't know where he went. Only his commander will know."

" So you have no idea where he is? All you know is that he has yet to die? What did you do? Send him out to be killed on the battlefield?" I was furious, but at the same time I was beyond happiness that he was alive.

" Well that was sorta my idea."

I scowled. " You planned this? You wanted him gone? And yet you knew he would make it? Despite being with you Severus, I still can't believe that you love me. I just can't. Can someone like you really love? Do you really have a heart?"

He held out his wrist, I felt his pulse. " I can't believe that you actually love me. I can't. I love James, if you want me happy and you truly love me, let me go."

He nodded. " I let you go ages ago. He took you away from me. He saved you. I'm happy for that. I just couldn't believe that you would love someone over me. I thought that we would always be together, always. But things don't always turn out how you want them to. This was one thing that didn't."

I lowered my head. " I'm sorry Sev. But I love him. I just can't love you like you love me."

He nodded, looking doubtful. " He's probably overseas."

I sighed. " I know. But now that I know this is him, and that I can feel his heartbeat, I don't have a choice. I have to find him."

" I'll go with you," Severus offered.

I looked at him for a long moment. " I'm not sure that's a good idea."

" Well I do."

" And since when have I cared what you thought?" I pointed out, though I didn't object when he followed me.

We walked in silence.

He didn't even ask any questions when he noticed my wedding band, strung on the thin silver chain, though he looked as though he wanted to ask.

I finally broke the silence. " I married him, when I thought he was dead. I changed my name so that I could always be close to him," I whispered, answering his silent question.

" So you kept his wedding band? Even though you thought he was gone forever?"

I nodded. " I had to. He wanted me to marry him. Yes, we only knew each other for four days, but I knew..."

Severus raised a eyebrow suspiciously, but didn't say anything.

" So you would have actually married the guy?"

I nodded. " Why not? He loved me. I loved him, there's really nothing more to say."

Severus tilted his head slightly. " What if he doesn't make it from the war?"

I sighed angrily. " Then it will be like he was dead the whole time. Nothing would change. I would still love him. But I'll know if he dies," I said, motioning to my wrist.

Severus nodded. " You actually think that is his heartbeat?"

" I don't think it is, I know."

Severus still looked skeptical, but went along with it.

I picked up a white rose, and then stopped. " Wait. Remus said...that they were going to find Prongs. Prongs...must be..." I trailed off.

" So then where is he?"

I stood still, thinking.

" Remus! Sirius! They know where he is. That's what they were trying to tell me. He's here."

Severus looked at me as though he was questioning my sanity.

" You just know?" he asked wearily.

" Yes." Then we were off, weaving carefully through the crowd on Severus's part, whereas I was shoving people aside.

* * *

><p><strong>And a quick note. If anyone is interested, my Collection is now coming out. Expect if a few minutes after this is posted. It is called Lost Cries of Titanic!<strong>


	6. Better than Broken

****Heartcatcher:****

**Chapter Six: Better then Broken**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Titanic. But I do own the original story, Within the Heart of the Ocean. **

**Okay if you're reading this you have to read Within the Heart of the Ocean first, otherwise it won't make as much sense.**

**Beta read by CloSalvatore.**

" REMUS!"

Severus who was standing next to me as I paused to look around, clapped his hands over his ears, and stepped back.

" REMUS!" I shouted again.

Severus took a more prominent step back. " Honestly Lils, could you get any louder?"

I gave him an annoyed glare.

" Sirius!" I shouted, and the grey eyes whirled around to meet mine. I ran, shoving down an older woman in my haste.

I could hear Severus apologizing profusely to the old woman, but ignored him.

" Sirius, where's James?"

" I thought you thought he was dead!"

" I thought you said he was alive!"

" He is!"

" Where is he?" I asked through the confusion.

Sirius froze. " He's over with Remus, I'll come with you. But there's something you should know before..."

" Show me."

" Lily you really need to know before you go over and talk to him-"

" I want to see him NOW!"

" HE'S OVER YOU!" Sirius shouted.

I stepped back in shock. " What?"

" I tried to tell you before! He doesn't love you anymore. He's married to someone else now. He thought you died, so he moved on it has been a year, he found a new girl. She's not rich, but she's not poor. And he loves her. Please don't go see him, it will hurt him to know that he fell in love when he thought you were dead. He won't want to break your heart. It'll be easier on both of you if you don't see each other again. Rather you die as his lover, rather than leave with a broken heart."

I knew he was right. I turned to Severus, who looked furious, but also torn...

" I see. Can you...give him this for me?" I pulled off my ring, which now hung on a silver chain. " I want him to have it."

" Lily, this is yours, I can't-" Sirius protested.

" I want him to have it," I repeated. " I love him. I want him to remember our love, even if we can't have it again."

" Lily. I can't remind him of this. We never talked about the Titanic, not even now. He won't say anything to anyone about it. Not even to Lacey...and she loves him. He says that she won't understand, that she might leave if she finds out he still loves a girl who died."

" Why would he be with her then?"

" He says it is worth it. He says he loves her enough to pretend to forget you. But I know he will never forget you. She can't even understand why he would want to come to this reunion. She hates me, and Remus...she thinks we aren't what James should be friends with. But he knows that she's wrong. But he agrees with her, because he's in some fantasy that her love is worth that. I think he just doesn't want the heartbreak again."

" Remus, what do you think?" I asked, while Remus had been staring at the ground the whole time.

" I think you should go talk to him. Make him see that he really isn't happy. Not with her. You didn't see him when you were gone. It was like all the light left him, everything...all of his will to live was shattered. Before you came along, he was never one to follow the rules, but he was never happy. When you were there, he loved you Lily, he wanted nothing more than to show you how much fun life could be. He was willing to spend every minute of every day with you. He forgot about us, and that's saying something. He looked at you like nothing else mattered. And what else did matter except you? He still loves you, but he never talks about you. He wants to hide your memory away, and keep it away from everyone else. With Lacey...he's not happy, but he's better than broken." Remus looked up from the ground, but looked hesitant to meet my eyes.

" Remus, she can't talk to him! He'll go back to her, and what will Lacey say?" Sirius asked.

" WHO CARES?" Remus asked.

" I do. If she won't sign the divorce papers, then what?" Sirius asked. " Then Lily is in love with a married man, and the wife will absolutely hate Lily."

" Won't she understand though? If she loves him, then she will let him go and let him love someone else?" I asked.

" In a perfect world yes. But you don't understand. Lacey loves James, and James loves her. But as soon as you step in, undoubtedly we all know what is going to happen," Sirius said.

Remus looked at Sirius. " No. What do you think is going to happen?"

" What do you think Rem? Chaos, that's what! James will leave Lacey, and go back to Lily!"

" What! No he won't! Lacey won't let him! She loves him, and doesn't care if James loves her," Remus argued back.

" He won't care. He'll leave Lacey anyway. He loves Lily too much to stay away from her if he knows she's alive," Sirius said.

" He won't leave. He loves Lily yes, and he doesn't truly love Lacey. That much is true, but if I know anything...which I do, he won't leave Lacey. He is loyal. He knows what he vowed. He knows what the ring he wears means. He knows that he can't leave unless Lacey says so," Remus said calmly.

" Fine, send Lily over to talk to James. See what happens," Sirius crossed his arms with a scowl.

Remus beamed. " Okay. Lils you can go say hi."

I smiled back at him. I knew this argument was just a trick to make Sirius give me permission to talk to James.

Sirius still had his arms crossed, so we all turned and walked across the grass to where James was.

Severus stayed where he was, and then slowly followed.

I recognized his hair first, and he was leaning over to look at something, and then he glanced up when Sirius shouted his name, and his hazel eyes flickered up, and his eyes caught mine. I froze, and I felt the breath in my throat catch.

His eyes stopped on mine, and I saw something shift in his gaze. I could see all the emotions in his eyes, how he held everything back, and refused to let it show, but the instant his eyes met mine, all of the restraints were let go of. And the pain was back.

I felt his pulse skip a beat, or maybe it was mine, but then we he was gone, and he was standing feet away, but still I didn't move.

I don't know if I couldn't...or if I refused to.

He seemed to hesitate, but then he ran forward, and pulled me forward, kissing me softly.

He pulled away, eyes searching mine as though he couldn't believe I was there. I was in shock. Yes, I had known for the past hour that James was alive, but it still hadn't processed in my mind, and now, I had realized how much he really meant to me.

I touched my forehead to his, and felt his fingers intertwine with mine. " I love you," I murmured before I crushed his lips with mine.

He kissed me back, before pulling away. " Lily."

" I'm alive James. And you know what?"

He tilted his head questioningly, and his hazel eyes sparkled.

" My name is Lily Claire Potter," I said, and laughed.

" I told you," he whispered. " Perfect name."

I rolled my eyes. " Whatever James Potter."

" What about Lacey?" I asked.

He bit his lip, and turned, and I watched as he pulled his hand out of mine, and slowly approached a woman wearing red.

She looked high fashion, and she turned when James tapped her shoulder. She smiled, and leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled away, and said something to her.

I turned when I felt someone take my hand and twirl me around.

I hugged Remus and then looked at Sirius.

" I told you that he wouldn't think twice despite being married." Remus smirked.

" He's thinking it over now," Sirius replied, walking past, and I watched silently as he talked to James.

James's eyes went to me more than once, and he seemed unrelenting.

But after a moment, he turned to the woman, and kissed her lightly, and he turned, and walked away with her.

Sirius returned. I glared at him, as did Remus.

" What did you do?" Remus demanded first.

" I reminded him that there are laws that say he can't have an affair with someone else while he's married. I think he's going to explain to Lacey now, and if we're lucky she will sign the paper."

" What do we do if she won't sign it?" I asked.

Sirius shrugged.

" THEN we go to plan B."

" Which is?" I asked.

" Where we- you and I- go in and have a talk with Lacey and hope that she will sign it."

I sighed. " That's not a very good plan."

Remus nodded. " I know. But there's no other way."


	7. Saying No

****Heartcatcher:****

**Chapter Seven: Saying No**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Titanic. But I do own the original story, Within the Heart of the Ocean.**

**Beta read by CloSalvatore.**

**Okay I'm hoping everyone has a Happy Thanksgiving, and I'm going to try to update WW&M. Hopefully I'll get better feedback this time.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry this is late, but good news. I'm almost done with chapter 8 so it should be up soon too. **

* * *

><p>The hardest thing in life is not being able to love the one you love.<p>

When you know that you love them with all your heart, but you aren't allowed to love them.

Because it isnt' just your duty.

You're held back by laws...and a piece of paper that says you're already taken.

But does that still make it right to love you?

It will hurt.

But I have to say no.

No to everything I had with you.

No to my whole life.

No to all my love.

No.

I can't.

* * *

><p>" Remus," I asked.<p>

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and then back at me.

" He says he can't talk to you right now, he's trying to get things worked out with Lacey."

" How is it going between them?" I asked.

" Not well to say the least. She is accusing him of having an affair. When he explained that he loved you before he loved her, she got mad. And it was all he could do to keep her from tracking you down. Luckily nothing bad really happened. She tried to hurt you, but he wouldn't allow it. But I wouldnt' go in there if I were you. She'll probably throw whatever she's holding at you." Remus recommended.

I nodded. " Is he being successful in getting her to sign the paper?"

" Kind of. She's being rather stubborn and she's not the most willing to let him go, but I know he's already filed the papers. They go to court to get divorced in less than a month."

" So we have a month to get her to sign them?" I asked, making sure I had the information.

Remus nodded.

" I doubt she'll agree. But legally, he can't be forced to stay with her if he doesn't want to," sirius said.

I agreed silently. " Can I talk to her? Please?"

They looked doubtful.

" I have to Remus. Otherwise she won't understand."

Sirius stepped aside, letting me enter, and he lead me to a large, golden room.

It was a shimmery gold, with smooth tile, and a shining chandelier hung high above the large, oak furnishings.

The woman's head snapped around, she had round, bright brown eyes, and silky black hair, tied high in a bun. She wore red lipstick, and a bright, shimmery red dress. James sat across from her, and when I entered, he nearly spit out his tea.

" Hello, can we help you?" she asked bitterly.

I walked forward, my heels clicking on the floor. I was wearing my more formal green dress. " I wanted to talk to you. It's about James."

She looked startled. So did James, and I saw the hesitancy in his eyes, but he made no objection, and she took me into the kitchen.

" What's your name girl?" she asked, putting a kettle on the stove, and flicking it on.

" My name is Lily Potter," I replied softly.

Her eyes snapped to me, and narrowed for a second on the necklace, with my ring on it.

" Why do you think that you can take him away? I love him," she said, pulling out two cups, and digging in a small jar before measuring out tea leaves.

" I love him too. I know it's a bad excuse-saying that I loved him first. But I did. And I know, he thought I died in the Titanic. But he loved me, he married you because you made him better. But...have you ever seen those old couples as you walk down the street? How they look at each other?" I asked, watching as she carefully put the tea leaves in the cups.

" What do you mean?" her voice lost some of its sharpness.

" The way they look at each other. You can see it in their eyes. They love each other, I mean truly love each other. They look at each other like there's no one else in the world."

She nodded. " So?" But it wasn't at all harsh.

" He looks at me like the day we met. You didn't see it, the way his eyes shone. It was like there was no one else that mattered. He loved me. And...he still loves me like that. He might love you like a friend, or even as though it's forced. But he doesn't love you like he loves me. He looks at me the same way...he always has."

" I love him. I can't let him go," she said. I could tell her stubborness was wavering.

" Lacey, please. Hear me out. I love him, with all my heart. And I know he missed me, I know I broke his heart. But I still love him like I did a year ago. I'm not going to say that marrying you was a mistake, because I know he needed you. He had to heal, he thought I was dead. I want to say that I don't love him, but I do. I love him more than anything. I'll love him forever. I'll protect his heart. I won't let him get hurt again. I know he got hurt when I left, but I'll never leave him ever."

" No you won't. Because I won't let you. I can't let you marry him Lily. I can't. I'm not rich. I'm dead broke. I never told James, but he knows that now. And yes, I can pass as a First Class woman. But do you think I know a thing about being rich? I don't. And I can't let my family down. I had to marry him. And the truth is I don't love him." She looked dead serious as she admitted this.

I was shocked. She didn't love him? " If you don't love him then you aren't better for him."

She rolled her eyes. " You don't get it do you Lily? I didn't marry him out of love. I told him I loved him, and he believed me. I don't have to love him though, because no matter what, even if I don't love him, I'll never leave him like you did!" she shouted.

" You think I wanted to leave? Do you know what I went through? I cried for weeks! I couldn't even think about what happened! But here's the truth! Every night, I was back there! I was drowning, and he wouldn't save me! He wouldn't save me from myself! And more than once, I wanted to die with him! I wished that sometimes, I had died! I'd have rather died than leave him alone forever! That's how much I loved him! I wanted to die! But you know what saved me? He did. Even when I thought he was dead, I knew he would hate me if I killed myself, so I went on with my life! And it hurt, to be back there on that ship. Watching it sink. But it made me know that I was human. That he wasn't a dream. It made me remember that I would always love him," I ended barely in a whisper.

" He promised to love me forever," she said coldly.

" He promised to love me for eternity," I replied, pulling my ring out, and breaking the chain that held it to my neck. It snapped easily. I threw it on the counter. " He was going to marry me. And I regret not saying yes."

We stood in silence, the kettle went off, but neither of us moved.

" I can't let you marry him Lily."

I turned, and ran refusing to let her see me cry.


	8. In The Garden

****Heartcatcher:****

**Chapter Eight: In The Garden**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Titanic. But I do own the original story, Within the Heart of the Ocean.**

**Beta read by CloSalvatore.**

* * *

><p>" Lily?" I asked, I didn't dare use her last name.<p>

She looked up, but didn't say anything. I could see the tears flowing down her cheeks.

I knelt next to her. " What happened Lily?"

" She said no. She won't let him go," she sobbed.

" Lily. Listen to me."

She shook her head desperately, not wanting to hear what I had to say.

" I don't want you to tell me you told me so. I know that she loves him. But I had to try. For James."

" Lily. That's not what I wanted to say. I wanted to tell you something."

She sniffed, but finally answered. " That he loves me?"

" He does Lily. Believe me when I say that he loves you with his whole heart."

" He loves me. I know, but apparently that isn't enough," she whispered. " He loves me. And then he leaves me, and lets her break my heart again."

" Lily, please, listen to me. You didn't see him when he thought you died. He wouldn't even move!"

_Flashback_

_Sirius stood next to me, we had gotten out of the boat together, and now we were on the search for James. _

_" James!" I shouted._

_We walked down the stairs to where Third Class was, despite Sirius being a First Class passenger._

_Then I saw him. _

_He was on a bench, head in his hands, and as soon as I looked at him, I knew what was wrong. _

_" S-she's gone," he choked as we ran over._

_" Lily...she isn't here. I can't find her." _

_James's hazel eyes looked up at us, all of the fire that usually burned in his eyes despite his birth, had vanished within their depths. _

_" James, she didn't have much of a chance, lots of people died," Sirius said. I could tell he was trying to help, but Sirius wasn't good with people's emotions. _

_James whirled, and for a moment I thought he was going to punch Sirius but after an instant, the fire that burned in his eyes for that instant, it died the second his hazel eyes met Sirius's silver orbs. _

_" I love her Sirius. I saw her get on the boat. How can she not be here?" he asked pleadingly._

_Sirius looked at me for help, but I was just as lost for what to say. There was nothing to say._

_Seeing that he wasn't going to get a reply James spoke again. " I wish I never met her." _

_" James, don't say that. Never say that you wish you hadn't fallen for her. You loved her. I saw it. We all knew you loved her. Your eyes would lit up when you talked about her, and you always wanted to be with her. Love even for a few days is better than never meeting her at all," I said, hoping that he wouldn't say what I feared he was thinking. _

_" I wish I were dead," he said, and I followed his gaze to where more people were getting off. _

_" Don't say that," Sirius said firmly. " What would we do without you? You're our brother."_

_James looked at us, fear and sadness in his eyes. " I loved her. She was going to be my wife. I would rather join her than keep living." _

_" You can't," I said fiercely. _

_" Why not? What else do I have to live for?" he asked. _

_" Your friends!" I pointed out. He shook his head, not convinced. " Then live for her. She wouldn't want this James. She wouldn't want you to kill yourself for her. She would want you to fall in love with someone else and be happy."_

_This time, he stopped. He didn't move for a long moment. _

_" James, if you believed in loving her, you can love someone else," Sirius said though he looked at me as though making sure he was right. _

_I nodded. _

_" What if...What if I don't want to love someone else?" he asked quietly. _

_" It isn't something you can control, falling in love with someone. Give it a year or two, and you'll find that you like someone else." _

_" What if I can't find someone else?" he asked, looking up. I felt my heart nearly break for him. _

_" James. Listen to yourself. If you fell in love with Lily," I was cautious when I used her name, " then you can fall in love again." _

_" I love her." _

_" You can't grow old and be alone." _

_" Rather that than forget about Lily," he said defiantly. _

_" You wouldn't forget her," Sirius said. _

_" How do you know?" James asked. _

_" You love her," Sirius said simply. " You and Lily had something special. Something no one can take away. You loved her, and I can still tell that you do. That's something that nothing will ever change. If you believe that you still love her, then you do." I had rarely ever seen Sirius be this emotional at all. _

_James didn't look up. " What if I don't want to love again?" _

_" Love isn't something you can control. Why would you want to stop loving?" I asked. _

_He sighed. " Because love hurts."_

_" But if you truly love her, you'll let her go," I said, trying to not sound blunt. _

" Why not? I was fine, well...kind of."

" Kind of? You must have been a mess Lily. James didn't want to leave the bench, we nearly had to drag him. What did you do when you thought he was gone?"

She was silent for a long moment. " It was my sister who helped me. She got me Eli, and he helped me get through the first few months. Then I realized that James loved me, and I shouldn't do this to his memory. So I started talking again, and when Severus came by, I didn't hate him. I talked with him. I got better. I guess I never really 'moved on' but I didn't spoil his memory. I remembered everything that was good, the things I missed about him. That helped me, and I guess my love for him never faded, not really," she said.

" Did you ever think when you found out he was alive, that he missed you just as much?"

She looked up at me, shock playing across her face.

" He missed you Lily. I promise you that he's not going to just sit there and take whatever Lacey has to say. He might be married, but he'll fight with everything he has to be with you again. He loves you Lily, he'll get rid of her," I stated simply.

She looked at me almost disbelievingly. " How would you know Remus?"

I laughed. " You doubt me? Honestly Lily, I would like some trust here. Okay, well knowing James for more than ten years, I know what he'll do. He never just lets people walk over him. He'll find a way Lily. Even if he has to run away with you, anything if it means he gets to be with you."

Finally I saw the trust in her eyes.

" See?" I nodded to the window.

She turned, looking, I distinctly saw Sirius mouth 'you really don't love him' and something else before Lacey's mouth dropped open.

" She really just wants someone to love her," Lily commented sadly. " But James isn't the one for her, and she's trying to make him into someone else."

" She won't prevail," I said calmly.

We watched for a long while, and as soon as I saw Lacey hand James the ring, and I turned to Lily.

" He's going to come out here and talk to you," I said.

She tensed. " Remus don't leave me! I can't do this all alone."

" You'll be fine. I have to go, just be you," I said, turning as the door opened.

I jumped up, winked at Lily, wishing her a silent good luck before I fled.


	9. Facing James's Ring

****Heartcatcher:****

**Chapter Nine: Facing James's Ring**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Titanic. But I do own the original story, Within the Heart of the Ocean.**

**Beta read by CloSalvatore.**

* * *

><p>I heard the kettle go off, but no one took it off the stove. I got up, and walked into the kitchen, just as Lily pushed past me, crying.<p>

I whirled to stop her, but she was already gone, and from where she vanished, came Sirius.

Remus was nowhere in sight.

I suspected that he had gone after Lily.

" What happened?" I asked, as Lacey poured out tea.

Sirius must have been wondering the same, but he didn't say anything for once.

" We had a talk," she replied shortly.

" What was it about?" I asked, pushing her for information.

" You."

Sirius raised an eyebrow and finally spoke. " Was it about how Lily still loves James? How she wishes that James never married you? Or was it that you really don't love him. That you're broke."

I looked at Lacey, who's mouth hung open, and her eyes were wide.

" My guess is that Lily does love James. And that James loves her back, but he's loyal to his ring. What about you Lacey? Are you loyal. Or have you been lying from the start? I know for a fact that you don't love James. I can see it in your eyes, you're loyal, for the money, but you don't love him. Lily does, didn't you see her tears? That's proof that she loves him." Sirius, he was so serious for a change.

Maybe it was our brother bond. He was defending me, against a girl who I hardly knew, and didn't love.

" Is it true?" I asked quietly. " That you don't love me?"

She shook her head. " I did love you. I did. But, now, that she's back, it's like I don't exist anymore. We've fallen apart. And I know you know it too. I did love you, but now you love her. And I know it. I just don't want to let you go."

" Will you sign it? The divorce papers?" I asked.

She looked at me for a long moment. " Do you love her?"

" With all my heart. I promised her eternity."

She nodded. " I'll sign then. You deserve her James, she truly does love you," she seemed to hesitate, but then picked up a thin string, with my ring hanging from it. " Propose to her, now. She's out in the garden," she whispered, turning to where I saw Lily, crying, talking to Remus, who was sitting with her.

I looked at Sirius, who nodded slightly.

I made my way to where the sliding door was, and I opened it.

Remus looked up, and for a moment, his brown eyes met mine, and then he turned, fleeing.

Lily jumped up, and I saw her wipe away her tears.

" What do you want?" she asked, and I noticed a white rose in her hands, which she twiddled.

" I wanted to ask you something," I replied calmly. She looked at me, uncertainly.

" Okay," she agreed finally.

" Walk with me?" I offered.

She nodded, and bent to take off her heels, before she walked.

" Do you still love me?" I asked, looking around the garden

She gave me a quick glance, but avoided my gaze. " Yes."

" Why didn't you marry Lily? You deserve to be happy. I know Severus knew you were alive. Why didn't you marry him?" I asked.

She sighed, and added a red rose to her white one. " We don't get along well. I mean we're friends, best friends, but we don't get along in a romantic sort of relationship."

I pulled my wedding ring off and examined it, and though it was shiny, I pretended to shine it.

She watched the gold flash, but she didn't speak.

" So, are you planning on getting married?"

She shook her head. " I'm not really in love anymore."

I tilted my head, turning so I wouldn't run into a bush. " You don't love anyone?"

" No, well it isn't like I can get married to just anyone."

" No, I suppose you can't," I agreed.

" James, I can't do this."

It hurt to hear her voice break like that.

" Can't do what?"

" I can't keep seeing you, not when you love her. I can't see you. Ever. I love you James, but I can't do this. I'm changing my name. I can't love you James, not when I know you love her."

" Lily wait. Lily-" I grabbed her wrist, and forced her to face me.

" I love you. Marry me Lily. Marry me, and we'll love each other forever. I'll give you eternity. If you'll have me," I said before she could open her mouth.

" What about Lacey?" she asked.

I held up my ring. " It's my choice Lily, not her's. I love you. She can't change that. I want to marry you, I'm divorcing her. I don't love her. I love you. And you're all I could ever want. I'll run away with you if I have to. If I can still have you. I know I'm a year late, but I love you. And I know you still love me. But I'm telling you now, you're all I could ever want. All I ever need. As long as I have you, I'll be happy," I replied.

For a moment she looked torn, but then she answered. " Yes. I'll marry you James. I want to spend my life with you into eternity."

I pulled out her ring, and she let me put it on her finger.

Then she burst out laughing.

I looked at her in confusion. " To think that after a year of mistakes, we're finally together and we're doing something right for once."

I threw my head back and laughed out of pure joy.

* * *

><p><strong>Before everyone cheers for joy. I need help finding her a ring, and dress. So if people would like to help, or give suggestions, PM or review with a link or suggestion. Careful because FFNet generally filters websites so you have to space it or put (dot) when there is a dot in the address. <strong>

**Also, I am going for a heart shaped necklace or ring, something to do with the theme. 'Within the Heart of the Ocean.'**


	10. AN Countdown

**I am so sorry for not updating in ages. I'll try to have a chapter up by Christmas, and I know I'll have one up by New Year's. I think I can make the Christmas goal because I get off of school on the 16th.**

**If you need something to read, know that I'm doing a 25 countdown to Christmas with The Marauders, Lily and maybe some other characters. I'll be writing every day until Christmas so..I hope you like them. **


	11. Before They Reached the Alter

****Heartcatcher:****

**Chapter Ten: Before They Reached the Alter**

**Pt. 1 of the Wedding**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Titanic. But I do own the original story, Within the Heart of the Ocean.**

**Beta read by CloSalvatore.**

**I supposed you guys have waited long enough. **

* * *

><p>-l-Lily-l-<p>

I was holding still, as my sister practically jabbed pins and needles into my hair.

" Stop! That hurts!" I whined.

" Honestly Lily, how else do you expect your hair to stay?" Petunia asked around a mouth full of hair pins.

" How about trying not to take out my hair?" I suggested sarcastically.

" Well I'm almost done. Then I get to do your makeup," she said, straightening out my hair.

" I can hardly wait," I muttered to myself.

With a few more jabs, she stepped back. " Done."

I turned, looking. And what I saw made all the pain worth it. The girl in the mirror was no doubt me. She had pale skin, green eyes, her red hair was pulled up, and then braided, in an elegant butterfly braid. She had wide green emerald eyes that met mine, I turned to her.

" Thank you!"

She smiled. " Well, I didn't want you to miss your wedding because you looked like you hadn't even tried to be beautiful. Honestly Lily, don't doubt me.

I rolled my eyes. " I'm not sure I should let you do my makeup. Last time you made me look a mess." It was true. Last time, she had done way too much, and made me look like I was a panda or something. My eye looked black, not green.

She rolled her eyes this time. " Come on. You really don't trust me? Even after I did your hair?"

I nodded. " I really don't trust you."

" I'm hurt Lily," she said in mock pain. Then she turned, and made me turn to face her. " I'm doing your makeup whether you want me to or not."

I sighed, and decided I might as well cooperate. She made me hold still, and I did exactly as she said, until after what seemed nearly an hour, I opened my eyes.

" It only took fifteen minutes Lily, look," she turned me around.

I almost stepped closer to the mirror. The girl in the mirror had some of her hair loose now, framing her light tan skin, pink lips, bright green eyes bordered by long lashes. And looked at Petunia. " Thank you!" I threw my arms around her.

She pushed me back, " Don't mess up your makeup and hair," she warned, but I could hear the smile.

" Love you sis," I replied, and pulled out my dress.

It was white, with a dark blue satin top, strapless, and then at the waist, it had bright diamond-like sparkles, and then flowed to the floor, with pure white, and over that there was a layer of thin pale fabric.

She tied it up in the back.

" What do you think?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes. " Quit stressing. You're gorgeous, though I would doubt that James would care if you walked down in the dress that you wore the night the Titanic sank."

That made me stop, and I thought hard.

I looked at her with question in my eyes. Then I walked to the closet, and opened it, pulling out the dress, it was still the same light green, and it still fell near floor length.

-l-James-l-

I stood tall in the tux, and shifted my weight nervously from one foot to another.

I was shaking probably.

It wasn't even for another hour.

Sirius ran out of the dressing room, yelling," ALRIGHT I'M LEAVING ALREADY!" And I heard Lily's laugh.

Sirius closed the door and laughed.

" What's so funny?" I asked, slightly tense.

Okay so maybe I was a little more than slightly tense. I was shaking.

He laughed. " Lily-" was all he managed.

I took him by his shoulders and shook him. " What happened Padfoot! You're nearly giving me a heart attack over here!"

Remus walked up, nervously trying to tie his tie. He was wearing a brown suit, with a red tie.

Sirius was now chucking. " Nothing. It's just Lily's dress...nevermind. You'll see."

I looked at him in confusion. " How much did you drink?" I demanded.

He laughed. " I promised not to get drunk at your wedding. I'm fine Prongs."

I nodded. " WHAT?" I asked in fury, and fear.

He laughed. " She looks great, don't worry yourself. Geez, you act like you're going to pass out."

" I _feel_ like I'm going to pass out," I said.

" Don't worry Prongs, if you fall I'll make sure you fall on the floor and not on Lily," Sirius said, clearly being very sarcastically helpful.

" Thanks Padfoot, I wouldn't want to have to worry about crushing Lily," I said. " Don't worry about breaking my face or anything."

" 'Course not Prongsy. We wouldn't want you to have to worry about a broken face and Lily," Sirius said cheerfully.

I hit my face with my palm. I was absolutely mental.

MENTAL! To have Sirius my best man at my wedding. Mental, I thought to myself.

And see? Now I'm talking to myself. I need to go to the hospital or something. Some people go to the hospital for talking to themselves too much you know? I asked myself. I must sound absolutely insane...MENTAL.

I shook my head hopelessly. _She'll walk down the aisle all lady like, and then who am I? The man who faints. Yeah. Real manly James. _

" Remus! What is with you two, what's with Sirius?" I asked.

Remus waved his hand dismissively. " It's nothing."

" Nothing," I repeated. " NOTHING? How can it be nothing? Sirius is nearly cracking his head open from laughter, and I'm...I'm about to have heart failure! Someone tell me what's going on!"

Remus took my hands out of my hair and looked at me sternly. " James. You need to calm down."

" Right. Calm down," I muttered. I took a deep breath and started to count backwards from ten silently in my head.

10...

I wondered what else could possibly go wrong.

9...

CRASH! And I still refused to open my eyes. I didn't want to know what had happened, no matter how much I REALLY needed to know.

8...

I breathed in and thought hard about not opening my eyes.

7...

" SIRIUS BLACK!" I heard Lily shout beyond my closed eyes.

I sighed and concentrated on not thinking about what the heck was going on.

6...

" REMUS LUPIN! Get him out of here this instant!" Petunia shouted.

I felt Remus leave my side, but I still didn't open my eyes.

5...

I tried to remember what number came next as I heard another loud clang.

4...

I tried to think about just making it to the number one.

3...

" NO! GET OUT SIRIUS BLACK!" Petunia shouted.

" Sirius! Remus get him out!" Lily shrieked.

2...

" GET HIM OUT!" Lily screamed again.

" I'M TRYING!" Remus was shouting.

I could practically see Lily rolling her eyes.

" WELL TRY HARDER!" Petunia yelled.

I prayed that I didn't have to bash Sirius's brains in. Or what brains he had.

1...

I thought seriously about counting into negative numbers just to avoid opening my eyes. Too bad another loud clang interrupted my thoughts so at the moment I couldn't remember a negative number.

0...

I opened my eyes, steeling myself against whatever sight might meet my eyes.

I saw Remus holding Sirius back, who was trying to open the dressing room door.

And there was Petunia, holding aloft a heavy suitcase of Merlin knows what...

That must have been the clang.

And Sirius was probably trying to talk to Lily.

And the two sisters wanted Remus to drag Sirius away.

I walked over, to help Remus, and Petunia turned hissing something to Lily, who screamed and I caught a flash of her red hair before she vanished into the room.

I rolled my eyes and helped Remus drag Sirius back.

" That thing is heavy!" he whined, clutching his head, and most likely a bruise, which was probably from Petunia dropping the suitcase on his head. " I just wanted to talk to Lily."

Petunia scowled. " NO." She slammed the door with a finality, signaling an end to the conversation.

" What was that huge crash?" I asked Remus once we got to sit down on a bench outside.

" That was Petunia breaking the washbowl when she tried to stop Sirius from coming in," Remus replied, running his fingers through his hair tiredly.

" And the next one?" I prompted.

Remus sighed. " The other two crashes were Petunia when she got the suitcase out and banged Sirius on the head, no doubt trying to drive some sense into that head of his. I'm not sure if it worked though."

" And why was there so much screaming?" I asked, attempting to tie my tie.

Remus sighed again, and took my blue tie, swatting my hands away when I attempted to help, and tied it himself. " There. And the screaming was because Sirius broke into their dressing room, while they were changing, so Petunia felt the need to smack Sirius with the suitcase, and shout at me to get him out, which involved me going in, and dragging him out, while before you opened your eyes, they had run into the bathroom and locked the door."

" I need to kill Sirius," I said getting up, and moving toward Remus's other side.

But Remus threw an arm out to stop me. " You can kill the Best Man after the wedding. Not a moment before."

I glowered at Sirius, but sat back down.

I then began to nervously twiddle my fingers, and after Remus got Sirius some ice, he looked at my hands for a second before raising his eyebrows.

" Prongs. Stop."

I jerked my head up, " Huh? Stop what?"

" That thing, whatever you're doing with your hands, quit it." He motioned to where my hands were shaking.

I tried to, I really did.

After they noticeably stopped, I dared to look around.

" James, what are you doing?" Remus snapped, looking at me.

" WHAT? I'm not doing anything!" I said defensively.

" You're shaking the whole bench James. It is like we have a earthquake that won't stop," Remus said, pointing to where my legs were shaking so bad it looked like I was having a seizure.

" Well I'm not trying to," I muttered, setting my heels back on the ground, and now looking around nervously.

Remus cleared his throat. " Prongs, you need to calm down. Otherwise you'll be shaking like a chihuahua when she walks down in two hours."

I stopped dead, and slowly turned to look at him. " TWO HOURS?" I squeaked.

Remus looked at me, as though afraid to answer. " Yes James, you're going to get married in two hours," he replied. " Just count to ten."

" That didn't work out too well last time," I said, now thinking about how...how was I supposed to get married in two hours?

I looked back at the room where Lily and Petunia were supposedly.

" Umm what time is the wedding?" I muttered, now having a mind blank.

Remus rolled his eyes. " At six, remember?"

" Well my bad, I'm drawing a blank here," I hissed back.

Remus sighed. " James? You do realize that you aren't allowed to faint when you get to the alter?"

" Really? I thought we would all fall asleep" I said sarcasm running thin, " I know. I'm trying not to pass out right now."

" You feel like you're going to pass out? Maybe you should lie down or-"

" No. I'm fine. It's just nerves," I reminded myself.

" James, you look like if you even stand up you're going to fall over, I seriously think you might want to lie down," Remus suggested.

" If I pass out, make sure I wake up in time for my wedding," I mumbled, walking over to where the men's dressing room was.

I jumped back as I saw another person dressed in black.

" WHO ARE YOU?" I shouted.

I heard Remus and Sirius both shout and heard their running feet.

The man looked at me as though I was crazy. " Who are you?"

" I'm the person who is about to knock you out if you don't get out of my room," I snapped.

Well it wasn't really my room, it was rented for the day, but still.

Then Sirius and Remus ran in, and Remus's eyes went wide, while Sirius used a washbowl to knock the man out.

" You just-," Remus was cut off, mouthing openly and pointing at the crumpled man on the floor and then he squeaked.

" What?" Sirius asked, then looked down at the man. " Oh," he said softly. " Oops?"

" What's going on here?" I asked.

Remus swallowed, seeming to get over his initial shock. " You just knocked out the Minister," he said. When I looked confused he continued. " The one who is supposed to I don't know..the one who reads out of the book and marries you to Lily?"

I blinked. What now?

" Umm..what does that mean? I mean for me, and Lily," I said, still not grasping what Remus was saying.

" Prongs, well...I can tell you right now, your day isn't going too well. Neither is his apparently." He motioned to the man on the floor.

When I still gave him a blank look he elaborated.

" Basically, you won't be getting married until he," he motioned to the man again," wakes up."

" I see." I then looked at Sirius who was backing away slowly. " I'm giving you about ten seconds to run," I said.

Sirius jumped like a cat, and with a head start, fled the building.

I waited maybe seven seconds before I tore after him.

" NO JAMES! YOU CAN'T KILL SIRIUS. HE'S YOUR BEST MAN!" Remus howled, following me.

" Best man," I hissed. " Best man or not, I'll kill him, and then I'll bring him back for the wedding, and then I'll kill him again," I said, ignoring whatever Moony said, and chasing Sirius.

I was right on Sirius's tail, when Remus caught up to me. I have no idea how he got so fast.

He held his hands up in surrender. " James. Really man, you can't kill your best man."

Beyond him, I saw Sirius stop, panting, and giving me a smirk. " Exactly! Don't kill me James."

I rolled my eyes. " Just make sure I don't pass out."

" No promises," he replied, and Remus, sensing the threat was over, stepped out of the way and dragged us back to our bench.

" Remus? How are you so calm in the middle of everything?" I asked him.

" Practice. Lots of practice," he replied, sitting down.

" What is taking those girls so long?" Sirius whined. " Where is Lily? I need to talk to her."

" You know, the usual, dresses, makeup...hair," I listed things off, and checked on my fingers. " There is one more."

" Girl talk?" Remus suggested.

I nodded. " Umm Remus, you have my ring right?"

" What?" Remus asked distractedly. " No, remember you gave it to Sirius," he replied, flicking a leaf off of his jacket.

I turned to Sirius who suddenly paled. " I don't have it."

" WHAT?" I shouted, and paused in my striking him, when he burst out laughing.

" I was kidding Prongs," he said, rolling his eye and digging in his pocket.

" Umm I don't have it," he said, looking terrified.

" Nice joke Pads, now where is it?" I asked, laughing along.

He looked at me. " No Prongs, joke is over. I really don't have it."

" WHAT! Padfoot!" I shouted. " You better have it!"

" I'll find it! I might have left it in my..."he trailed off at the look on my face. " I'll just go look..." he scooted off.

" Well your wedding isn't exactly going as planned," Remus stated.

" I can't believe he lost my ring! I mean, I have Lily's," I said, digging in my pocket and coming up with nothing.

" Well I did," I said, checking my other pocket.

" Maybe not?" I asked.

Remus sighed and put his hand in his pocket, and pulling out the sapphire ring. " I held onto it for you."

I looked over his shoulder to see Sirius approaching cautiously.

" Did you find it?" I asked cheerily.

" Umm..no."

My smile faded. " What?"

" Look James..." he trailed off, eyes wide.

" I'm this close to killing you," I hissed, glaring at Sirius.

" HELP!" Sirius turned and ran, banging on the girls' door, before letting himself in.

I heard one of the bridesmaids scream ," BOY!" and at least five screams followed.

" SIRIUS GET OUT!" Petunia opened the door and shoved him out.

He only turned back to her, eyes wide with fear. " I lost James's ring and he's gonna kill me!"

" YOU WHAT?" she shouted. His eyes got wider.

Suddenly Lily joined in. " DID YOU JUST SAY WHAT I THINK YOU SAID?"

" NO! STOP! I found it," Remus yelled, running up, and holding out the golden band. " Sirius had me hold it so he wouldn't lose it."

" YOU HAD IT THE WHOLE TIME?" I yelped, rounding on Remus.

" Now Prongs, no need to get all angry it was just a mistake," Remus began.

I was beyond words, and growled, and then he jumped, running.

I took off after him. " IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE MY WEDDING RING I WOULD KILL YOU REMUS LUPIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm already done with part two and it will be up on Christmas day. <strong>


	12. What Happened At the Alter

****Heartcatcher:****

**Chapter Ten: What Happened At the Alter**

**Pt. 2 of the Wedding**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Titanic. But I do own the original story, Within the Heart of the Ocean.**

**I hope you guys loved this story.**

**Thank you to CloSalvatore, who beta read all the chapters. **

**I would list out all the people who put this on favorites or alerts, but that would take ages and my parent's are kicking me off and I have a few left to update!**

* * *

><p>I paced the room nervously, watched by Remus and Sirius who didn't move an inch.<p>

Remus twiddled the golden band in his fingers, and every few seconds shifted his glance from me to Sirius, and back again.

Sirius was whistling casually, his feet propped up on one chair lazily, while he sat on the other chair.

Remus shifted his weight from one foot to the other, not sighing often, so he wasn't bored. More of a calmness, and ease. Not as at-ease as Sirius was, but clearly not tense and fretful.

I continued to pace, watched by both men.

" James! Would you cut it out?" Remus asked.

I raised my eyebrows.

He elaborated. " You'll wear a hole right through the floor if you keep it up. If you fall through, don't blame me."

I stopped pacing and sat down on the remaining chair, before Sirius turned and yanked it out from under me, and tipped it, causing me to fall on the floor.

I glared at him, but he just took his chance and decided to lie down across all of the chairs.

I rolled my eyes. " Seriously, how am I supposed to deal with THIS?"

Remus was still standing in the middle of everything.

" James you're supposed to head down in about ten seconds," Remus said with a calmness that made me only panic more.

I looked at him, eyes wide.

" Count to ten," Remus suggested.

I cautiously did as he said.

" One."

He nodded for me to keep going.

" Two," my voice wavered a bit, out of nervousness. Sirius snorted, and I read between the lines and resisted cuffing him.

" Three," I said slowly.

" Don't mess up," Sirius coughed. I held back from making a remark.

" Four," I said.

" Don't trip," Sirius advised.

I bit my tongue to keep from snapping back. " Five."

" And don't lose the ring," Sirius suggested.

" Thank you Padfoot," Remus snapped, clearly wanting Sirius to stop.

Sirius only smirked in response.

" Four."

" Don't forget the way there," Sirius said helpfully.

" Thank you for your advice," Remus said coldly.

" Glad to help," Sirius said with a grin.

" Three."

" Don't forget the number two," Sirius said brightly.

" NOT HELPING PADFOOT!" Remus yelled.

Sirius only laughed and smiled.

" Two."

" You get to marry Lily in less than an hour," Sirius said trying to be wise.

" Padfoot," Remus warned.

I tensed. " One."

Sirius opened the door. " Don't trip, or fall, or faint, or forget to breathe, or forget the ring, or-"

" THANK YOU PADFOOT," Remus snapped, pushing Sirius out of the way, and following me to the alter.

" What if I do fall?" I hissed, as Remus made sure I didn't stop in the middle of the crowd.

" You'll be fine, just don't think about it," he muttered.

" But there is a huge crowd there! Half of the people from the Titanic are probably here," I said.

" Don't think about it," Remus reminded me.

" Oh I feel nauseous," I mumbled.

I knew Remus rolled his eyes. " Don't think about it. And you didn't even eat anything so don't worry about it. Right now, just concentrate on where you're going."

I did as he said, trying not to trip over my own feet as I walked.

Remus followed me, attempting to prevent me from freezing up or tripping.

" Why did I let Padfoot be my best man?" I asked as we reached the alter.

Remus chucked lowly. " I think you were drunk, although I know you were sober. I believe you did, because you thought at the time he would actually be helpful. Turns out he's just waiting for you to fall or make a fool of yourself."

" What if I do faint?" I asked.

Remus laughed. " If you do, just wing it."

I looked over at him, and then sighed, turning slowly to face the aisle.

The music cued, and I waited.

First came Sirius, who flashed me a wink and smirk, with Lily's sister, who had her blonde hair in a simple hairband, baby blue, that matched her baby blue dress.

She smiled at me. " She's beautiful, I promise."

That didn't comfort me one bit.

She turned, standing on the side of the aisle.

Then there were gasps everywhere, and all the people stood as one.

I blinked, and Petunia tilted her head down the aisle, where the bride would appear.

Suddenly she gasped too.

I looked toward the end, and squinted, had something gone wrong?

Lily was there, her red hair in a elegant bun, obviously Petunia's work, but I couldn't understand what would possibly be wrong.

I turned, looking at Sirius who looked calm, but was watching me as though expecting me to get it within the next few seconds.

" I didn't think she would actually do it," I heard Petunia whisper. " She's crazy."

Then Lily appeared, turning the corner, and I could see her dress.

It was light green, and the pink ribbon tied around it. She had refused a veil, and she'd altered it, so now it had been let down, and reached the ground, but it was no doubt her dress.

She looked around, her eyes hesitating briefly on mine, and she smiled, the shock must have shown on my face.

Sirius didn't look shocked, nor did Remus, in fact, they were both looking at me, and in silent exchange, I understood.

-l-Lily-l-

He looked like he was about to pass out, and he must have been just as nervous as I was, but he never faltered.

He only smiled, and his gaze shifted to the bridesmaids, who were wearing pink or blue, depending on which looked better on them.

He didn't speak even as I reached the alter, instead he just watched silently.

I looked at the Minister, nearly doing a doubt take, when I noticed a bruise on his head.

I gave him a shocked look, but he only motioned to Sirius, and I was going to say something, but Sirius drew my attention back to James and the wedding.

Everyone sat down, and I saw in the very back, dressed in dark blue, was Lacey. She smiled, and made no sound, listening intently to the Minister, whereas I barely heard anything that he said.

When I actually had to repeat things, I barely knew what I was saying, and only prayed that I wasn't stumbling over my words.

" Today, tomorrow and for all the rest of my days,

I promise to stand beside you  
>To dance with you in times of joy<br>To lift you up in times of sadness  
>To rejoice with you in times of health<br>To comfort you in times of illness  
>I promise to turn to you for solace, for encouragement, and for inspiration<br>I promise to be faithful and true to you  
>I promise to shower you with love and affection<br>Every joyous and blessed day, for the rest of our lives."

I blinked. What?

James only smiled, not replying to my silent question.

That wasn't what we had agreed to, I thought our wedding vows were different.

I seemed to be in a daze, even as he put the ring on my finger, and I his.

I only seemed to snap back the instant his lips left mine.

And by then, I was trying not to look like I was taken by surprise as everyone cheered.

" What was that?" I asked James as we walked into the ballroom.

He smiled and laughed. " I know for a fact that wasn't what Petunia thought you were going to walk down in, so I changed it up a bit too."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. " Maybe you're right. My wedding dress was blue, I decided it really didn't match with the pink."

" First dance?" he asked, offering his hand.

I hesitated, but decided, why not? I'd already changed things enough as it was.

" Something Old, something New, something Borrowed, something Blue."

I smiled, and laughed at the old saying. " Something old," I picked up the silver locket that I wore around my neck.

" Something new," I turned around, showing him my new glittering green jeweled hair clip.

" Something borrowed," I held up my right wrist, and turned it, flashing Alice Prewett's emerald bracelet.

" Something blue," I gave him a long look, biting my lip. Something blue...

I turned again, and thought for something blue. I knew of only one.

He took my hands, and turned in a circle, pulling me with him. I threw my head back and laughed, lifting one foot so I just spun, and hoped dearly that he wouldn't let go.

He didn't, instead pulling me close, and whispering, " So where is your something blue?"

" You are."

He grinned. " Me?"

" Yes," I replied simply, pulling his tie, and bringing my lips to his.

He smiled against my lips, and pulled away.

" If you'll promise me forever."

I smiled. " If you'll catch my heart every time I fall."

" I think you have a deal Mrs. Potter."

And to think, when he called me Lily Potter that day on Titanic, I would have never believed it would be so.


End file.
